Jugo de Frutas
by T-Annita
Summary: .:Drabble:. Su absurdo comportamiento se debía a aquella shinigami que le cambiase la vida. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, solo mantener vivos los recuerdos y la boba esperanza de que el jugo en su ventana desapareciese. ¡Feliz cumple Rukia!


**Disclaimer: Bleach** no es mío ni lo será en mis sueños. Cosa que ya he comprobado, ni mi subconsciente lo acepta T-T

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers del manga. Situado en la posguerra de invierno. Ichiruki implícito.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Jugo de Frutas**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

En todo el día no había parado de fastidiarle la idea.

Desde el momento en que se levantó hasta ahora que el día estaba próximo a concluir.

Era absurdo su comportamiento, pero se veía incapaz de detenerse a si mismo. Carecía del coraje para ello. No porque no tuviese las fuerzas para hacerlo, sino porque no podía enfrentarse al motivo cara a cara.

Su irracionalidad se debía a aquella persona que una vez le ayudase a dejar de sentirse inútil al querer salvaguardar a los suyos. Que ahora que no poseía poderes, el sentimiento se incrementaba de forma irremediable, mas la desesperación era por el simple hecho de no poder verle y dedicarle unas simples palabras.

Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza al despertar y ver el número catorce resaltado en el calendario.

En la escuela, en casa, en el trabajo, toda reflexión le llevaba al mismo punto, sin importar lo que hiciera o viese. Incluso sus acciones se vieron perjudicadas por ello. No fue consiente del grado obsesivo en el que estaba hasta percatarse del lugar al que le habían llevado sus pies; la tienda de mascotas.

Pasó alrededor de de diez minutos en decidirse si entrar o no entrar. Una vez adentro del local, desperdició una hora contemplando conejos para darse cuenta de que no tenia caso. No podría dárselo en caso de comprarlo. Ella no podría nombrarlo Chappy al momento de recibirlo. No discutiría con ella por ponerle ese horrible nombre.

Demasiados _no_ para soportar.

Quiso desistir de su ilógica conducta e intentar volver a su vida normal, pero sabia desde un principio que no lo lograría.

Así que por salud mental hiso lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

En medio de su habitación. Frente a la pared que alguna vez le viese atravesar, abrió el empaque plástico que cubría el popote (1) y lo introdujo por la ranura en la cajita con el dibujo de frutas. Con el Ipod en funcionamiento, colocó los audífonos en sus oídos al momento exacto en que los acordes del piano empezaban a sonar (2).

Mirando por la ventana, bebió del jugo observando hacia afuera, en aquel punto en el que su vida cambió gracias a ella. Junto con el acelerar de la melodía que escuchaba imaginó a la shinigami moverse al mismo compas del violín. Grácil, elegante y rápida. Los breves recuerdos que se permitió tener concluyeron a la par de la música. Memorias sobre ella tenía de sobra, sólo que decidió que ya había sido suficiente tortura. Para sufrir tendría el resto de su vida.

Observó la luna un poco más, tiempo que requirió para darse valor para llevar a cabo el acto, que en momentos de lucidez, llamaría estúpido.

Sacó de su mochila escolar el segundo jugo que había comprado, del mismo sabor de aquella ocasión. Repitió el acto de abrir el empaque cuadrado y lo dejo en la base de su ventana abierta. Y antes de arrepentirse, se obligó así mismo a tumbarse en su cama e intentar dormir.

Conocía lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza de levantarse y no encontrar el jugo.

Que aunque existiera la posibilidad de que se hubiera caído hacia el jardín o la calle, él relajaría el ceño pensando en una enana sonriente por haber descubierto un interesante artefacto humano para beber.

Un simplón jugo de frutas.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

(1) En México, **popote**, en otros lados: pajilla, pitillo, pajita, carrizo, sorbete...

(2) La música es Wing Stock de Ashley Macisaac. El tema musical que escogió Tite para Rukia.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
